I Want A New Partner, I Think
by LivChic
Summary: Another post Fault fic, with a twist though. EO This is the first fic I've ever posted so please be nice. T just to be safe, may change though. Sorry for the wait!
1. I want a new partner

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would be living in New York, but sadly I live in Ohio. sniffle sniffle.

Summary: What do you know, another post Fault fic, but it does have a twist.

A/N: This is the first fic that I have ever posted, be nice. And now, on with the show! LOL!

" I want a new partner. " Det. Olivia Benson requested of her captain.

" Why, Olivia? " Cap answered.

" Because I...It's just really complicated. " _I would like to avoid telling him the reason if at all possible._

" Well, so is splitting up my best team...talk. " _Well, here goes; I hope I don't cry, at the very least. _

" That's just it, Cap, he won't talk to me. Everytime I try, he either starts yelling or says something very under the belt. I can't take it anymore...You remember a few days before this when you asked me if I was alright after Elliot got done yelling at me for losing the Johanson file?...The real reason I was upset was because...he was scaring me."

" Olivia, you know he would never hurt you."

" That's not why he scared me...He scared me because the previous night...I had been raped by an old friend of mine who got mad and started yelling at me before he..." _I tried, but I couldn't stop the sobbing. God, I hope this doesn't affect my job._

" Olivia, why didn't you report it? Nobody would have thought any less of you - "

" That's not what I was concerned about...You see, after it had happened I called Elliot...When he answered his phone, before I could say anything he said, ' Liv, I don't want to hear it. ' and he hung up. And it's not that I don't trust you guys, it's just...Elliot was my best friend and I felt that what happened was something I should tell my best friend, but since he's not with us I was planning on waiting till he joined us again. " _I can't believe I just told him all that. lt's not that l don't trust him, I just didn't think l would actually tell him that._

" ...How about this: You take a week off, and I will see what I can do. Sound good to you? " Cragen asked.

" O.K. " _Normally that is something I would never agree to, but I need to talk to Elliot._

" But on one condition, " _Oy vey, _" You have to file a police report- "

" What? Why? I mean what is going to happen when the brass finds out? "

" Is that why you didn't report it, Liv?" at her nod he continued, " Don't worry about them, l'll take care of it. Do you want me to take your statement, or do you want to wait and have one of the guys take it?"

_That's like asking if you want me to wait for a boulder to run me over._ " Would you mind taking it? I don't want to tell the guys till I absolutely have to."

" OK, take a seat and start talking."


	2. The statement and long talk

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would be living in New York, but sadly I live in Ohio. sniffle sniffle. At least the character of Jason McCoy is all MINE!

Summary: What do you know, another post Fault fic, but it does have a twist.

A/N: that indicates what someone on the opposite end of the phone is saying.

A/N: Italics are thoughts or stressed words, if you haven't already figured that out yet.

A/N: This one will be longer, I swear. Please, I beg of you, REVIEW!

Muchas gracias to everybody who reviewed and are going to review. Yeah, I think I'm done babbling now.

" Jason McCoy, an old friend of mine from college, stopped by like he does every six months to see me. We went out to eat and caught up with each other; he drove me home, and asked to walk me in. I told him no, but he insisted that he would feel better knowing I got in safely. After a while I agreed, and he walked me to my door.

" He said that he needed to use the restroom, and I let him in." _God, I wish Elliot was here...the old Elliot._

" What happened next, Olivia?" Cregan asked, jarring her from her thoughts.

" When he was finished, he asked for something to drink, but I asked him to leave instead. I was starting to get a wierd vibe from him. I'm not sure why, though. Jase said that he was going to leave, and we walked to the door.

" All of a sudden he turned around and kissed me. He said he wanted me." _I hope he didn't notice my voice cracking. _" I told him to leave, and never come back. Jason got this look in his eyes like, what the hell are you saying, and I repeated myself again. He backhanded me, and I stumbled backwards. I fell on the corner of my coffee table, and it knocked the wind out of me. He took advantage of the situation by climbing on top of me, and pinning my legs with his knees. He, also, pinned me by my wrists above my head with just one hand.

" I _begged _him not to, but he said ' This is what you deserve, bitch, ' . Then he proceeded to tear off m-my clothes and rape me." _Why the hell is this so hard for me! It's not like I haven't been on this side of the interview before, however that was long ago. Still, I should be stronger than this._

" I'll have Munch and Fin bring him in tomorrow for questioning. You wouldn't happened to have had a rape kit done, did you?" Cregan asked, once again drawing her away from her thoughts.

" Yeah, I did. I guess my detective side got the better of me. It's in the evidence lock-up." _Then again, last time was much worse. _

" Why don't you head out, you look like you are about to pass out."

" Ok, Cap, see you when I see you." _Next stop, home for some rest. Tomorrow I'll talk to Elliot._

**Olivia's Apartment and POV**

Olivia could only manage to get an hour of sleep. _Well, I might as well go talk to Elliot. I don't think he will be sleeping tonight anyways._

**Elliot's Apartment and POV**

" Elliot! Open the God damn door!" _Why is she so fucking persistant!_

" Just leave already!" _I already screwed up our friendship, and I don't want to hurt her anymore._

" You know as well as I do that I can be just as stubborn as you can! I'm not leaving till you open this _fucking_ door and talk to me!" _She sounds really upset. Fine, I give._

" Fine, I give." Elliot opened the door and walked back to the livingroom without even looking at Olivia and her tear stained face.

" You want to talk, so start talking." he says vehemently. _Cause God knows if I do, I'll probably hurt her even more._

" What the hell is wrong with you, Elliot?" Olivia asked in such a low tone that it sent a shiver down his spine._ Where do I even begin._ " Since the divorce was finalized, you have done nothing but treat everyone like shit, yet it seems that you are worse to me. The rest of them get the cold shoulder; me, I get yelled at for every tiny mistake... Please, just tell me what I did to get you so angry with me."

At that momment, Elliot finally looked into Olivia's red and puffy eyes, and realized how hurt she truly was. _She thinks I'm angry with her and she thinks that it's something she did? _" I'm not angry with you."

" You must be, you were yelling at me every chance you got." _Why was I stupid enough to do that to her again?_

" I'm sorry, Liv, it wasn't fair of me to do that to you. You have done nothing to get me angry with you. It's not your fault, it's mine, I shouldn't have treated you the way that I did."

" Then tell me what's made you so angry. Please." _Again, where to begin?_

" Umm, I only get to see Lizzie, Dickie, and Kathleen every other weekend. Maureen is away at college, but she pops in every now and then."

" How are they handling the divorce?"

" Lizzie and Dickie are starting to warm up to it. Kathleen, on the other hand, has said that it's way past due. I think she must have heard some of our agruements. Maureen says that it's okay, that she knew it going to eventually happen. She said that it should've happened sooner so that I could stop being so miserable and find another woman."

Olivia chuckled and said, " Maureen is definitely very wise..." _I wonder what prompted Olivia to come over in the first place?_

" What's on your mind, Liv? You look like you're deep in thought."

" Elliot, " _Uh-oh, she's tense again. This can't be good, _" I, um, I asked Cregan for a new partner today, and -"

" YOU WHAT!" Elliot yelled, obviously shell-shocked. _Why, _was the only thought that crossed his mind.

" Elliot, you were treating me like trash! A person can only take so much!"

" What did he say when you asked him?" _I don't think Cregan can actually split us up. _

" He gave me a week off and said he would see what he could do. " Olivia said sounding dissappointed.

" ...I'm sorry, Liv, I shouldn't've yelled at you for that. I understand why you did it."

They were both silent, so when Elliot's phone rang, they both jumped a little. _Thank you, Jesus!_

" Stabler."

Daddy, I need you. One of Elliot's daughters cried.

" Who is this?"

It's Maureen, I really need you, Daddy! _Oh my God!_


	3. The dreaded phone call

**Disclaimer: I am a poor teenager who lives in Ohio, what do you think?**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter didn't get up sooner, I was in Indiana helping an elderly pastor and his wife get moved into their new parsonage. That, and I made it longer than the rest for your enjoyment.**

**A/N: Thanks _BUNCHES_ to all who review**

"Okay, Maureen, I need you to calm down and tell me where you are so that I can come get you." _Why the _hell_ is all this happening to me!_

I don't know exactly where I am, Daddy, all I know is that I'm close to Liv's apartment.

"How do you know that you're close to Liv's apartment?"

Because that's where I was headed before... Maureen trailed off mid sentence and started crying again. _Why would she be going to Liv's place, and why is she crying?_

"OK, Maur, can you see any street signs, or buildings with names on them, anything?" _I've got to find her soon._

There's a bar called...McMullens, I think it says. Please _hurry_, Daddy! Maureen screamed and started sobbing again. _She must really be in trouble._

"OK, baby, I'll be right there. Go into McMullens, and I'll meet you there. I love you, sweetie, bye."

I love you too, Daddy, see you.

"Is she alright?" Olivia asked concerned as soon as Elliot hung up the phone.

"Not from the sound of it. I'm going to pick her up from McMullens."

"Want me to ride along with you? After all, she was headed to my apartment." _She does have a point._

"OK."

**McMullens and Maureen's POV**

"Sweetie, what happened?" Elliot asked taking note of his daughter's bloody, bruised, and tear-stained face. _I can't believe this happened to me._

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. I-I was mu-mugged." _I'll tell him the rest later._

"You don't have to be sorry for that, Maur, you couldn't have done anything to prevent that from happening, and you know that."

"Let's get you to a hospital, Maur...Liv's in the car-"

"W-why? Did I interupt an investigation or something?" _If he had told me I was interupting, I could've just called an ambulance._

"No, sweetie, we were just talking about someth-" _Surrrrrrrrrrre._

"This late at night? It was either an investigation or something I'd rather not think of my father doing with his work partner." _But I bet it was the latter._

"No, we've hit a bump in the partnership road, and we were talking about some other stuff...Are you alright?" _Yeah, I just called sobbing on the phone cause I was right as rain._

"No, the guy hit me in the stomache, and since then I've been having these weird cramps, and it hurts like really _really _bad." _I hope _it's_ not happening. God, I don't even want to _think_ about that possibility._

"Let's get you to the hospital, sweetie, OK?" At Maureen's nod, they and Olivia headed to the hospital.

**Manhatten General Hospital**

**Mostly Dialogue **_(Hate me now, right?)_**Some Olivia POV**

**4 Hours later**

"Detective Elliot Stabler?" Dr. Anderson called out to the waiting room.

"That's me, how's Maureen?" Elliot asked agrivated since he hadn't been updated on her condition since they had arrived.

"She's stable for now. Minor cuts and bruises..." The doctor trailed off mid-sentence.

"And?" Elliot asked even more agrivated that she wasn't telling him everything.

"She has asked me not to disclose the rest to you at-" Elliot rudely interupted the dotor.

"Maureen is my daughter and I want to know how she's doing!" Elliot nearly yelled at the doctor.

"I'm sorry, sir, but your daughter is 21 and you aren't entitled to know what your daughter's medical status is if she doesn't want you to." Now Elliot was ready to blow, and the doctor could see it; she decided to interupt him before he got started. She knows how he gets.

"Maureen has requested to see a, Detective Olivia Benson, before she speaks with you. She said that she doesn't want to hurt you, but she really needs to talk to a female about what's going with her. I, for one, think it would be a very good idea for her to talk to a female about this also, and she's already refused to talk to her mother about it."

"Elliot, you need to calm down, anyway. You go in there like this and she will probably clam up, and not tell you anything." _I know I didn't tell him about the rape when it happened because he was too angry, and he hung up on me. Same thing though._

"OK, I'll be waiting out here when you get done." Elliot said in a deadly low voice.

**Maureen's Hospital room and POV**

"Hey, Maur. What's up?"

"Nothing...Dad was upset, wasn't he?" _I hope he didn't yell at her because I wanted to talk to her first._

"Yeah, he yelled at the doc when she wouldn't tell him everything that was going on with you, why?" _Of course, always the detective._

"Because the last time I visited Dad, I heard him yelling at you on the phone. Another time, you called in the middle of the night, and I heard him say I don't want to hear it, Liv' and hang up. Not to mention he totally flipped out on me when I told him that I was dating someone. I figured he's not taking the divorce very well." _That's an understatement, even though I said it._

"That's what I'm thinking. So, what did you want to talk about? I don't think you just wanted to talk about your dad." _She's very intuitive. No wonder Dad loves her._

"What was that? You were mumbling." _That thought wasn't a thought, was it?_

"Ummm, first do you swear you won't tell Dad, or anybody that would?" At Olivia's nod, she continued. "I'm 3 months pregnant."

"Wow. I, I don't know what to say." _OK, is that a good or bad thing?_ "Except, why would you want to talk to _me_, of all people, about that?" _And here I thought it would be obvious._

"Because, well, I can't tell Dad because of the way he's been acting lately; Mom is almost the opposite of Dad, just she cries all the time. I don't know any other adults who I could tell, and I don't want to go through this alone." _Oops, that sounded way too needy._

The pair had been talking so much that they hadn't even noticed that the door was cracked, or that Elliot was behind it.

"I know what that's like." Olivia mumbled. _What the? What does she mean by she knows what this is like? _"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Olivia asked when she saw the look of confusion grace Maureen's features.

"Uh, yeah. What do you mean by that?" _How is it even possible that she knows what this is like?...I shouldn't push her for an answer though._ "But if you don't want to tell me you don't have to." _But I really wish you would._

"It wouldn't be very fair to you to leave you hanging, now would it...In college, I was, I was raped by my boyfriend because I refused to have sex with him. I reported it, and the police arrested him-"

"I don't mean for this to sound mean, but how would a case of date rape hold up in court if he claimed that it was consentual?" _Most date rapes don't hold up in court._

"Because he attempted to attack me during my testimony. He yelled that I deserved what he did, and the jurors took it as a confession. Two months later I found out that I was pregnant." Olivia paused to organize her thoughts, and try to hold off the flood of tears that this confession was causing.

"What happened?" Maureen asked curiously. _Shouldn't she have a kid if she was pregnant?_

"I didn't kow what to do, or who to tell, either. Four months later, I decided to tell my mom, and it turned out to be the worst thing I've ever done. She was sober when I told her, and that was my first mistake. Mom's always worse when sober, and she pushed me down a flight of stairs and left me unconscious at the bottom."

"Oh my God! That's terrible, why would she do that!" _I can't believe her own mother would do that to her! That's so sad!_

"Didn't your Dad tell you?" Maureen shook her head negative, and Olivia continued, "Oh, I'm the product of my mother's rape, and because of that she became an abusive alcoholic, but the abusiveness lasted while she was sober also."

"What happened next?" Maureen asked softly.

"You would make a very good detective someday." Olivia smirked, trying to stop the tears that were starting to fall against her will. "I went into labor, a neighbor heard all the commotion, and she called an ambulance. The doctors tried to stop the contractions, but it was no use. The doctors started me on steriods to help his lungs mature, then my water broke." Olivia couldn't stop the tears as they streamed down her face in uncontrolable rivers. _Oh my God, something was wrong with her baby!_ "When he was born, he lived for about six hours before his little heart gave out." Olivia couldn't stop the sobs that she had been suppressing. _OMFG! That's so sad! Poor Olivia._


	4. Maureen's Dilemma

**A/N: Hey! I love love love love love love reviews, so keep 'em comin', and thanks again to all those who have reviewed! ****Just a forewarning, I'm going to 2 camps and on a vacation to Texas this summer. My camp dates are: July 17-21 and****July 23-28. Texas is Aug. 10-17. I know it's a little early to warn you, but I can't wait till camp time! It's my favorite thing to do besides writing and reading fanfics. I will, however, take a notebook and write during my nonexistant freetime.**

**If this centers again, I apologize, I'm on my grandpa's lame computer. I think I should be done babbling now...no not yet.**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor as dirt, but at least Elliot is mine in my dreams. Now I'm done babbling.**

Elliot nearly acted on impulse to run into the room, wrap his arms around Olivia, and tell her everything was going to be ok, that he was sorry for the shit he put her through. But he restrained himself in order to hear the rest of the conversation, and because he knew Olivia would kill him for listening to a private conversation.

Olivia stopped crying just a few minutes later and said, "I'm sorry, Maureen. I shouldn't have laid all that on you." Olivia said with a sniffle.

"It's alright," Maureen said while wiping away her own tears, "It's good you can talk to me about these things, but I'm sure you've already told Dad. You two are so close."

"No, I actually never told him about it.-"

"Why not? That's odd." _I can't beleve she didn't tell Dad about that. They seem so close._

"It just never came up. Besides, working with your Dad was a reminder of the past I was working so hard at forgetting." Maureen looked at her quizzically, and Olivia explained, "I had named my son David Elliot Benson...Enough of that, what's your questions? I don't think this is just about my past." _Way to hit the nail on the head, Liv._ Maureen thought sarcastically.

"Well, the father and I broke up around two months ago, and I don't know if I should tell him or not. I don't want to wind up like Mom and Dad, together out of responsibility rather than love." _This whole situation is just confusing, if you ask me._

"You should tell the father exactly what you told me just now. It wouldn't be right of you not to inform him that he's going to be a father. If he has any decency he will at least help support you and this baby, plus you will have the support of your family and friends. You're not in this alone, kiddo." _She is so amazing._

"Liv, what's your middle name?"

"Kaitlyn, why?" _That's a pretty name._

"I'm having a girl so how about the name Kaitlyn Rose Stabler. That is, of course, if you don't mind, do you?"

"I would be honored." Olivia chuckled. _Why is she laughing! These damn mood swings!_

"What's so funny?" _I might as well find out about it sooner or later._

"Before I knew what I was having, that's the name I picked out for a girl." _Would she want it back then?_

"Oh, do you want it back then?" _might as well ask._

"No, besides, what would I use it for? Can't get a pet cause I'm never home, and I doubt I'll ever have a kid at this rate."

"But it's not immpossible, though."

"Close enough. I doubt there is even one single, decent guy in all of New York, that wouldn't mind my job."_ I know one who fits all of her critiria, and I bet I can get them together, no matter how stubborn they are._

"I think I know someone like that, but-"

"No ex's, and they must be around my age. That help you get that idea out of your head?" _I can't believe she thinks I would set her up with one of _my_ ex's._

"Nope, because this guy is not an ex, and he is around 3 to 5 years older than you. He refuses to tell anybody what his age is. I bet I can get him to agree to a date with you if you're interested." Maureen says slyly.

Elliot, believing that the girl talk that was about to begin was going to be uninteresting, went back to the waiting room.

"Describe him."

"He is around 6'4, brown hair, blue eyes, very built, about as stubborn as you, and his schedule is about as uncontrollable as yours." _But I won't tell you what he does, that would totally give it away._

"If you can get him to agree to meet me, then I will, but if he doesn't, he doesn't, OK?" _YES!_

"Gotcha."


	5. What a close call!

**A/N: I'm in an updating type of mood, and hopefully you are in a reviewing mood because I am ending this here in another chapter because I can't think of anything else to write for it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't look at me!!! I don't own 'em!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**One week later**

**Squadroom 6pm**

Elliot confronted Maureen about her pregnancy and to Maureen's surprise, he wasn't as angry as she had expected. In fact, had he been close enough to a left over piece of chicken, he could've flash frozen it. Elliot made sure she understood that she had his full support no matter what her decision was about the baby and that he would help anyway he could. On the other hand, Olivia was given desk duty due to the fact that Munch and Fin found out about Olivia's rape, and they were given strict orders that they were not to let Elliot know about the case. Olivia told them that she didn't want to see the raging side of Elliot till she was ready too, but that once she told him, they could do whatever.

_I wonder what's so important to Maureen that she wants me to take her to dinner tonight at _Olive Garden_ at 7:30pm? She knows that I'm going to try my best to control my temper around her, so why would she want to butter me up? What is she hiding, that's so terrible, from me? _Elliot thought curiously.

_I wonder who this mystery guy is that Maureen is hooking me up with? My God! What if it's one of her professors?! That would be rather awkward to say the least. And I wonder who Elliot is going out with tonight? He turned Munch and Fin down for an afterwork drink, so he must have some kind of date considering he doesn't see the kids till next week... I had better get going, Maureen said that it is set up for 7:45pm and it's a little after 6 now. _Olivia thought.

"I'm heading out early, but give me a call if anything exciting happens." Olivia said as she stretched out of her chair and into her coat.

"Hot date tonight?" Elliot asked genuinely curious. _I didn't think Olivia was seeing anybody. Damn._

"Might turn out that way," At Elliot's curious glance she added, "It seems that M... I mean Casey thinks that I need a date, and so she set me up on a... slightly blind date." _If Elliot finds out it was Maur, he will more than likely try to disuade me from going. I normally don't do blind dates, but I've gotta admit, I am starting to feel a little less feminine, and a date of any kind would defintely hit the spot._

"Well, I hope you have fun on your slightly blind date then... If you decide on a second date, will you still bring him by here?" _No matter how much things have changed between us, I will always be here to scare away the bad ones. The first time I did that, she had had her date pick her up here at the precinct, and I shared my concerns that he wasn't a good one. She told me that I could threaten him till I was satisfied, but if she didn't get to go on a date I owed her a pizza and a few Bud Lights. Every time one of her boyfriends didn't pass my "test" we would do the same thing._

"Depends, but I do promise you one thing; if he really deserves it, I would even be willing to drive him to your appartment afterward. That is if you don't mind." Olivia asked him.

"Of course, and it would be my pleasure to help myself to any of your leftovers while I'm at it." Elliot joked with his trademarked shit-eating grin in place.

"You assuming there's gonna be any after I missed both breakfast AND lunch thanks to a perp who couldn't hide to save his sorry ass?" Olivia bantered back. _It's almost as if his old self is back to stay._

"Never mind, then. Besides, I've gotta date of my own to get to. M-" He was cut off by his phone ringing and scaring them both shitless.

"Stabler?" Elliot answered. Olivia mouthed her good bye as Elliot became engrossed in a phone call about a case that everyone had assumed was close to going cold.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!! It would definitely be a helpful boost!**


End file.
